Shattered Rubies, Broken Emeralds
by Runa-chan
Summary: Melanie Winters is an average teenager thats about to start her pokemon journey. With support from her friends and pokemon, she's willing to give it her all to make her dream of becoming a Pokemon Master a reality.
1. Meet Melanie

It was a warm day at New Bark town. The pidgey were chirping happily as they foraged for food, and sentrets could be heard, giving their yells of 'alls-well'. Most of the houses in this small town were painted a uniform white with light red roofs, with a few exceptions. One of these was a light blue house with darker blue roof. This was the Winters' home. The only inhabitants were Mrs. Amy Winters, Mary the Aipom, and Mrs. Winters Daughter, Melanie L. Winters. Melanie was 12 years old, and today was the day she was to start her pokemon journey. Suprises await Melanie as she delves further and further into her journey.

"Mel? Hey, Mel." A sunny voice chorused. A beautiful almond skinned woman with crimson colored hair and bright green eyes. Amy Winters wasn't tall by many peoples standards, but was still quite well built, despite her 30 years of age. A purple colored Aimpom hung upside down by its tail on the door as Amy leaned against the same door. Both pokemon and mother watched Melanie 'Mel' Winters as she continued her deep slumber. Amy looked down upon her daughter and smiled warmly.

Melanie had tousled jet black hair, messed up from her night of sleep. Amy's head tilted when she remembered some childhood moments and her eyes watered a bit. She shook her head and her warm smile turned slightly malicious. She turned to Mary, the Aipom, and gave her a thumbs up. The aipom brought its small paws up to its mouth and stiffled its little giggle. She used her tail to bring herself up onto the top of the door and positioned herself. Three small taps in sequence was the countdown for Mary.

The next few minutes was chaos in that room. Eventually it all calmed down, it seemed to be a daily occurance in the Winters' Residence. Amy was still standing at the door with Mary stitting on her shoulders. Both had a cheerful expression and Mary had its small paws up over its mouth. Mel was standing there with her tousled hair, glaring emerald green eyes, a white spaghetti strap and loose black boxers.

"What was that for!" Mel yelled at them and glared. Her glare though, was reduced in intesity because of a yawn that took over her. She blinked her eyes furiously trying to get rid of the excess tears that formed with a yawn. Her mother and Mary broke into a fit of giggles that soon burst out into laughter as Mel stomped over to the rest room and slammed the door closed.

Amy finally regained some control over herself before she knocked on Mel's restroom door and said, "Hurry up chika! I'll have breakfast done in a few minutes. Remember you're suppose to go meet Professor Elm in half an hour." Amy said before she gave a small chuckle at Mel's muffled reply and walked out into the kitchen.

* * *

Melanie Winters stared at herself in the mirror. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at her appearace, thinking herself ugly. While she was not a gorgeous beauty, she was still pretty, something she couldn't see in herself. Sighing she looked down and turned the cold water faucet on. Quickly she brushed her teeth and after rinsing her mouth out she washed her face. Blindly looking for a towel she knocked over a couple of papers and after drying her face she picked them up. Before putting them back she looked them over. She smiled slightly when she saw they were some of her old notes about the three starter pokemon.

Still smiling, she put those papers back down and walked out to her room, looking in her closet for some suitable clothes to wear. She finally decided on a casual grey tank top and black shorts. She rummaged though many worn out shoes before deciding on a pair of black shoes with white designs. Lastly, Mel brushed her shoulder length hair before grabbing a bag that she had packed the night before and ran out towards the kitchen.

Amy set down Mary before she went to the stove and began to prepare some food. Every once in a while she would ask Mary to bring her something, some salt, eggs, etc. Mary loved being helpful and did it all with glee.

15 years ago, Amy Sumner (AN: Her maiden name) was a pokemon trainer, the pride of New Bark town. She had made it all the way to the Johto league with only 4 pokemon. Her Meganium, Roza, Poliwrath, Fighter, Pidgeot, Gold, and Aipom, Mary. With these four she lost to Jakob Winters in the Finals, a boy she continued her travels with and eventually married.

Amy smiled as she finished breakfast and set down three plates on the table, for Mel, herself and Mary. Mary sat down in front of her plate and started to happily munch on the grapes placed there while Amy whent outside to feed Roza, Fighter, and Gold.

Melanie entered the kitchen to see only Mary there and figured her mother went to feed her other pokemon. Mel sat down and began to eat her own breakfast while she thought over which pokemon to begin with.

Her mother came and started eating also. For a while there was only the click of forks hitting the plates and the sound of the glasses being put back down on the table.

Full, Mel put her fork down and waited for her mother. Not long after her mother was also done and Amy stood up to pick up the plates. She deposited them in the sink and Mary jumped onto her shoulders. Amy sat down across from Mel and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Well now. You're 13 years old and starting your pokemon journey." Amy started and Mel looked up, nervously.

"Don't worry chika! Now, do you know what pokemon you're going to start with?" Amy said tilting her head slightly and Mary wrapped her tail around her neck for better balance.

Mel shrugged, "I don't know. I've looked at all the possiblities, but I still can't decide!" Frustrated, Mel crossed her arms and frowned. Amy gave a small laugh.

"I didn't know who to pick either, until I saw her. Roza was my perfect match. I'm sure you'll--" She was interupted by an alarm going off. Both of them looked over to the clock and their expressions were different. Amy's was estatic! Her little girl was starting her journey! Mel's was scared. She didn't know what to do.

The next thing she knew, her mother was walking with her towards the door and kissed her cheek. Mel stared blankly at her mother before a belt was all but shoved in her face. On it were four pokeballs, and one great ball. Her eyes widened and she hugged her mom.

"Thank you!" She said and put the belt on her waist were it shifted and seemed to hang more off her left side. Her mother gave her one more peck on the cheek before Melanie Winters left in the derection of New Bark town's Pokemon Lab. Today, she was going to start her quest to become a Pokemon Master.

* * *

**Runa:** I'm having a hard time choosing a starter for Mel, so I'm gonna let you, the readers, decide who it should be. Aren't I nice? Of course the choices are Cyndaquil, Chikorita, and Totodile. Please leave a review, questions or comments! Flame all you want, it usually helps to improve the story. So...Runa-out! 


	2. A Friend and a Rival

* * *

Melanie walked slowly towards the Professor's Lab, contemplating what pokemon she should get. From what she had picked up from her mother, the starters were Totodile, a water type, Chikorita, a grass type, and Cyndaquil, a fire type. Groaning, and stopped in front of the PokeMart. Deciding to stall a bit, she went it. 

"Hey Luv!" The cheerful shopkeeper greeted her.

Mel smiled back and raised her hand in greeting, "Hiya Jack." Jack (AN: Jack has a British accent) was one of the few people that knew everybody and everybody knew him. His easy-going and friendly personality made it easy to get along with him, so Mel had asked for a job a few months earlier. While she had the job, she met plenty of intersting..and some not so interesting people. But she was glad she'd met Jack, he taught her plenty of things about the pokemon world. Like when was the right time to use a potion on a pokemon, as to not waste a good potion, when a pokeball is most effective, what items will help you win a battle quicker and things like that.

Mel leaned up against the counter and looked sideways at Jack. He looked at her quizzically, knowing about her pending appointment.

"Well now, don't you have somewere else to be, Luv?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. Mel cringed a bit and sighed.

"Yeah I do." This time his other eyebrow rose.

"Then what are you doing here, Luv?" Jack asked, his curiosity rising. Mel looked away and took in the sight of the small, but well stocked, PokeMart.

"I dunno. Stalling I guess." Jack's face turned to one of understanding. He patted her head, much to her dislike.

"Whats this? First you won't stop talking about how you're going to start your journey. And now that the day has come, you don't want it? Whats wrong luv?" He said, trying to help her out.

"I guess the main thing thats bugging me is what I should choose. Its such a hard choice." Jack nodded in understanding, but still jumped over the counter and started to push her out of the store.

"And the choice won't get any easier here, Luv. Now you go out there and become the Champion I know you'll be." He said cheerfully, skillfully shoving a bag that appeared out of nowere into her backpack without her noticing it and closed the PokeMart's door.

Mel stood there slightly stunned. She was just kicked out by Jack. JACK! The kindest guy she knew!

At least...he believed in her. Sighing shecontinued her trek towards the Lab.

* * *

Her mood got even darker as she neared the Lab, and before she knew it, she was there. 

Without her knowing, someone had snuck up behind her and soon she felt the weight of someone's arm around her shoulder. Her green eyes turned to glare at ther interupter, but that soon changed when she noticed who it was.

"Seemed a bit furious there, Mel." Aaron Kaitou stated. He dwarfed her plain 5 feet with his 5'8" and had to bend dow a bit to be able to put his arm against her shoulders. Aaron was Professor Elm's only nephew, and one of New Bark Towns' most loved people.His dark grey bangs fell over his crimson colored eyes and darkened to black as it moved back. He was also starting his journey today, along with another person.

"Ready to go?" He asked cheerfully. It was obvious he knew what he was going to choose. Mel shifted slightly under him and shook her head.

"I have no idea which one to choose. Do you?" Aaron looked at her slightly curious before he broke into a dazzling smile.

"I'm not 100 sure, but I was thinking either Chikorita or Totodile." He said.

She tilted her head, "Why not Cyndaquil?"

"A fire type just isn't for me." He explained for her as to why he wouldn't pick that pokemon. He looked her over and said seriously, "I would think either a Cyndaquil or Chikorita for you. It seems to me that you'd get along best with them." Mel's cheeks gathered a bit of pink at what he said. Finally, he stood up straight and greeted a passerby. He looked down slightly at her.

"Well, I'm going in. See ya there!" He said, anxious to get his pokemon. As he walked in, Mel wished she could be as confident as he was. With one final sigh (AN: She's doing that a lot!) she walked in.

The Lab wasn't something breathtaking, but it was still something to see. Row, upon rows of pokemon books adorned the walls, and his assistants seemed to search for something. They ignored her, too caught up with their search to notice Mel, something she was grateful for. She hadn't even gotten halfway there when someone bumped into her and nearly threw her onto the ground. She thought it was an assisstant too busy to look were he was going, but as Mel turned around, she frowned when she was proven wrong. Standing there with her hand on her hips was Susana 'Susie' Bille. Susie's shiny waist length blonde hair matched with her cerulean blue eyes. She wore a bright pink skirt and white shirt and pink sandals.

"Watch it Winters!" Susie yelled. Mel resisted the urge to yell something back at her. Without another word or look, Susie walked past. Mel followed, trying to glare a hole through Susie. They finally arrived at the end of the Lab were Aaron and Prof. Elm were talking. The second she saw Aaron, Susie's eye lit up and she ran towards him, latching onto his arm. He gave a startled yell while the Professor gave a nervous laugh.

Mel walked up to them at a slower pace, looking with disgust at the sight, while Aaron gave her a pleading look. Clearly saying 'HELP ME!'. Mel simply shrugged, a silent response saying 'Sorry. Can't.'

A cough got their attention, and all three teenagers looked over to Prof. Elm. He calmly walked over to a shelf that contained three pokeballs. Mel's heart started racing, and her palms got sweaty.

"Well, its time for you three to begin your exploration of the wonderful world of pokemon. Pokemon of all shapes, sizes and colors await you. As well as those that wish to challenge you. Here are three pokemon, one for each of you." The Prof. said calmly as he put dow the pokeballs in a neat row. From were she was Mel could see that they each had a sticker on top, a water drop, a leaf, and an ember.

"Now. I'll do this like I do every year, opposite alphabetical order. So Melanie. You're first." He said and held out his hands towards the pokeballs. Mel gulped visibly and looked over to Aaron and Susie, who was still hanging on. Aaron gave her a thumbs up with his free, and only usable arm, while Susie gave her a glare. Now was her moment of choice. What was she to choose?

* * *

**Ruba**: So yes! My second chapter! I left it off because, again, I'm giving the readers the choice of her starter pokemon. So far the vote is as follows 

Chikorita - 1

Cyndaquil - 1

Totodile - 0

This is the last chance to vote before she gets her pokemon!


	3. A New Friend

**Ruba**: And the results are in! Today she gets her first pokemon.

* * *

Slowly Mel walked up to the table were Professor Elm laid out the three pokeballs. Her palms were sweaty and she looked up nervously at Professor Elm. 

"Hey Professor?" She asked nervously. He looked down at her, slightly surprised.

"Yes Melanie?" He said, curious as to know why she she sounded nervous. Mel looked down at the pokeballs and them back at him.

"Could you let them out? You know, to see them better?" Prof. Elm smiled and nodded.

He picked up the pokeballs once again and said, "Thats a good idea Melanie. Come on out you guys!" He said and threw all three into the air. With a quiet click, the pokeballs opened and released their contents in a white light. Three pokemon were bathed in that same white light, and as it faded, it revealed the three starter pokemon.

The short blue pokemon seemed to be posing as soon as the white light faded. It puffed out its chest, showing the yellow v-shaped band on its chest as it put its claws on its small waist. It lifted its head, as if it wanted to show that it had an attitude and wasn't someone to be trifled with.

"This is Totodile, a water pokemon." Professor Elm said as he pointed towards Totodile.

To the right of Totodile was a dull yellow fured pokemon with a single blue streak running down from the tip of its nose to the tip of its short tail. On its back, were the blue covered most of it, were four small red 'spots'. It was standing on its hind legs and was looking up at them with curiosity, while its front paws stayed close to its body.

"This is Cyndaquile, a fire pokemon." Prof. Elms said and pointed in turn to Cyndaquil.

To the left of Totodile was a light green pokemon standing on all fours, looking at them slightly fearful. The giant leaf that sprouted from its head dangled loosely off the right side of its head. The collar of seeds around its neck matched the color of the leaf.

"And this is Chikorita, a grass pokemon." He said and pointed now at Chikorita.

Mel wasn't really listening to his introduction of Chikorita, her attention was focused on the pokemon that was looking curiously towards her, and had somehow waddled up to her.

Much like her mother was saying before she left, SHE KNEW! Cyndaquil was the one for her! No question about it. Mel bent down and picked up Cydaquil from its midsection.

Holding it at arms length she smiled at it, "What do you say? Want to come with me?" To answer her question it gave a happy 'Cynda!' and Mel brought it into a hug. She turned to Professor Elm and smiled happily, all of her previous nervousness, gone.

"I choose Cyndaquil." Her voice was steady, she was 100 sure that Cyndaquil was for her. Prof. Elm seemed slightly surprised, thinking that Mel would choose a Chikorita like her mother, but nonetheless still nodded at her decision.

"Very well, take care of Cyndaquil Melanie," He turned back towards the other two and held his arm out to the two left, "Aaron, you're next." Aaron gave a glad smile and pryed Susie off him. He walked up to Totodile and put his own arms to his waist.

"Well tough guy? Think we can take everyone else on?" He said kindly and smiled. Totodile nodded in agreement and held out its claw, doing something that seemed a lot like a peace sign, something that Aaron mirrored. Professor Elm gave a laugh at their antics, "Take care of each other you two. Susana? I think you're only choice would be Chikorita."

Susie seemed to be glad and ran up to the already fearful pokemon. She picked it up without its consent and hugged it tight, ignoring its yells of protest.

"You're such a cutie! I'm going to call you Flowwer!" Susie squealed and put it back down. Professor Elm gave the poor pokemon a look of concern as it shyed away from Susie but still said, "Good luck to you. I hope all of you are able to make it to the Jhoto League." He directed the last part to all of them, his tone sincere. All three of them started to walk out before Prof.Elm called Aaron back.

Mel caught the first part of what they were saying to each other before she exited the Lab. She was leaving town right now, having packed everything and gotten her pokemon. She was just about to go to the exit/entrance of town before Susie jumped in her way.

"I'm going to go show Daddy my pokemon and then ask him for lots of money. You are now my rival, and I'll make sure you don't ever beat me!" She said and without waiting for a response rushed off back into town. Mel stood there slightly dumbfounded, Cydaquil was too. Mel looked down at her pokemon in her hands and smiled reassuringly.

"As if. We're not going to lose, especially not to her. Right?" She said and got an agreement 'Cyndaquiiil' from it. Doing what she was originally doing, before her interruption, she continued her walk out of town, towards Route 29, and her adventure.

* * *

**Ruba**: So, obviously now, Cyndaquil won the vote! I'm hoping this story will be kinda long, and hopefully interesting for you readers. I'm trying to keep her from being a perfect pokemon trainer, but won't make her a dunce either. She'll be a moderate trainer, motivated to become greater than her mother was. So...yeah! R&R. Leave me comments or suggestions. Flames welcome. 


End file.
